


Magical Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Djinni & Genies, F/F, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: David Morgan was loving his life at the moment. Exploring a cave near his house. And he finds some special things. One of which would lead to magic being brought into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

David Morgan was living in a little house in the middle of nowhere. But he loved it. He was able to do some of the things that he knew might aggravate people. He even started to explore a cave that was near his house. And he kept finding things that people had lost in there over the years. He had found several old lanterns and a few pick ax heads. But today he had found a very strange looking lamp.

He was cleaning it as he listened to some of his favorite Super Sentai music. He polished it as he sang along. Then there was a puff of smoke that came from the lamp. He dropped the lamp onto the table as the smoke billowed out. As he watched the smoke to a vaguely human shape about 5’1 in height. Then slowly the smoke became a very beautiful young Asian looking woman with the largest breasts he had ever seen.

“Hello Master,” she said with a smile as she removed her top letting down her ginormous breast free from there fabric prison. She then kissed him and pushed him into the chair that he had been sitting in while he cleaned her lamp. He was shocked to have this beautiful woman who came from a lamp smiling at him as she got down on her knees and freed his erect penis from his pants.

“I already love my new Masters’ penis,” she said with a smile before she took it into her mouth and started to suck him off. “Oh fuck.” he moaned as he felt her work on his erection. She was a Master at this she was giving a world class blow job. Before long he forgot himself and pulled her off his cock and pulled her into a kiss he even slipped her his tongue.

He literally tore off her silk pants so that he could get to her pussy. She lowered herself onto his waiting rod with a sigh of joy. By now it was obvious to him that somehow this woman he was making love to was a genie. He didn’t care at the moment how she could possibly exist all he cared about was cumming for this woman. But for her, it was another story. “Fuck me Master.” she moaned as she felt him pumping into her as her breasts were bouncing like crazy.

She was loving having her new Master inside of her. She had been alive for several thousand years and she had been the lover to every Master she had ever had. It was all she ever knew. But she had never felt this alive before. She felt like she was the most beautiful woman in the world right now which is something that she hasn’t felt in centuries. “Oh fuck.” he moaned over the claps of her breasts as the bounced into everything.

“You are going to make me cum Master.” she moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. “You are going to make me cum too,” he grunted out as he felt his own orgasm coming. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” she moaned in tune with her breasts bounces. “FUCK!!!” they both moaned as they came for each other. Out of breath and shaking from never having had an orgasm like that she looked at her new Master and gave him one more kiss.

* * *

“I don’t know what I should get you to eat,” David said with a smile as he rushed around his kitchen with the genie sitting on a kitchen stool. She was wearing one of the shirts that he had given her. She loved it because it smelled like her Master. “Anything you make is fine with me Master,” she said with a smile. “Don’t call me Master,” he said with a smile. “Then what should I call you?” she asked looking a little confused. “My name which is David. And what do I call you my sexy genie?” he asked with a smile.

“You want to know my name?” she asked shocked. “What haven’t your other ‘Masters’ wanted to know your name?” he asked looking at her. “No. I was their wish-granting sex object. It’s also why...” she started but stopped then looked down at her chest. “One of your former Masters wished for you to have breasts that size?” he asked looking at her. She nodded her head.

When she was born she was no bigger then what people would call a fairy. But then her first Master wished that she was the size of a human so he could fuck her. Then Master after Master would “fix” things on her so that she could please them more. “My last Master wished that I would always have breasts this size,” she said looking at the floor. Because of all these alterations that her Masters made her do; she never felt beautiful enough for anyone.

“Hey,” David said looking at her. She looked into his eyes and she felt beautiful again. “I don’t care what you look like. You are my beautiful genie,” he said taking her into his arms. “And I would like to know my lovers’ name,” he said with a smile as she smelt her lover scent. “My name is Hitomi.” she moaned as she gave him a kiss.

He could feel that she needed to feel like she was loved more then she need something to eat so he kissed her back slipping her his tongue. She needed him inside of her and he knew it and slipped his shirt slowly from her shoulders so that she was sitting on the stool naked. He wanted to feel more of her flesh this time. So he quickly undressed for her. Which made her so wet. She had never felt this before. This desire, this need.

Once he was naked he spun her stool so that she was facing the counter and bent her over. She moaned as she felt the coolness of the counter against her giant breast he rammed his dick into her wet pussy with a moan coming from her. “Fuck.” she moaned. “I love being inside of you Hitomi.” he moaned as he pounded her pussy. “I love having you inside of me Master.” she moaned.

He pulled out of her and spun her around and kissed her. “I thought I told you to call me David?” he said with a smile as he rammed back into her with a moan coming from her. “Right now I think Master is a better name for you.” she moaned with a smile then bit her lower lip very sexually as her breasts started to clap as they had before.

“I know you may not have wanted these breasts. But I love hearing them clap like that.” he breathed heavily as he fucked her. “Right now for the first time I am happy that he gave them to me,” she said with a smile looking at her lover/Master. He kissed her slipping her his tongue again.

He was always shy around women but not with her. She was special. Different. He knew when he was inside of her that he was with his soulmate. As he felt himself getting close again he knew what he had to say. “I love you Hitomi.” he moaned as he shot his load into her causing her to cum too. “I love you too,” she said still feeling the last edges of her orgasm with his cum slowly seeping out of her.

They quickly grabbed a bite to eat. Both of them needed it. Then they went up to his room for a good night sleep so tomorrow they could start planning out there new life together. That was when she saw the computer screen that he had left running all that time. It was shuffling between multiple pictures of five women.

“Who are they?” Hitomi asked looking at the screen as it went through multiple pics of the same woman. Chloe Bennet. “I know it’s silly but I had the hugest crushes on these five,” he said turning off the computer. “But now I have my sweet Hitomi,” he said giving her a kiss. And went to lay down she waited just for a moment then went to join her lover who she laid down next to him with a smile as they both fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

David woke up to an empty bed. He feared that it was all a dream. Then he heard something downstairs. “Thank god,” he said to himself. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchens where he found Hitomi and Chloe Bennet. Hitomi was making breakfast for the three of them. “Hello darling,” Hitomi said with a smile giving him a kiss. “What’s going on here?” he asked seeing the woman that he had just yesterday morning had a dream about.

“I got lost driving back from New York Comic-Con. And my car broke down about a mile from your house. Your girlfriend here was very welcoming.” Chloe said with a smile. “Sounds like my angel. Hitomi can I talk to you for a second?” he said with a smile. “Sure,” she said with a smile.

We walked just outside the kitchen door. “Did you do something?” he asked his lover. He wasn’t stupid he had seen her stare at the screen even after he had turned it off. So to wake up to find Chloe Bennet sitting in his kitchen was a big red flag. “I just wanted to meet her. I did nothing other than cause her car to stop working.” Hitomi said with a serious look.

“Hitomi,” he said taking her hand. “I love you,” he said looking at her. “I know my love. And I love you,” she said kissing my cheek. He looked at this woman he had just met the day before. He didn’t know how he could have fallen so hard and so fast but he loved this woman standing in front of him. He kissed her lips. And slipped her his tongue. As he pushed her up against the wall.

He reached up and unzipped her sweatshirt that was barely containing her massive breasts. “Where did you get these?” he moaned as he freed her breasts. “I’m magic Master,” she said with a smile as he slipped her sweat pants down her legs so that she was naked in front of him. He lowered his pajama bottoms to release his erection and plunged it into her. “Fuck.” they both heard.

That’s when they turned to find Chloe she had her pants down slightly with one hand down them. She looked embarrassed that she had actually been caught masturbating. But Hitomi and he didn’t care. If anything it made them hornier. “Do you like to watch my man fucking me?” Hitomi moaned as he slowly pumped into her so that Chloe could see every thrust he was making.

“Oh fuck.” Chloe moaned as she quickly got over her embarrassment and returned to making herself cum. “Or is it my girls’ tits? They bounce with every thrust?” he asked with a smile looking at Chloe as he fucked Hitomi. A week ago he wouldn’t have believed that this was possible. Fucking the love of his life with a woman that he had fantasized about for years watching.

“Both. I want to be the girl that he’s fucking. And I want to fuck Hitomi to make those tits clap.” Chloe moaned as she fingered herself. He smiled as he picked up the pass as he fucked Hitomi. “You mean like this?” he asked as Hitomi’s tits started to make that clapping sound that Chloe wanted to hear and he loved to create. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Hitomi moaned as she felt both the pace of his fucking and the sexual aura coming from Chloe as she fingered herself.

“Oh fuck yeah. Like that. Fuck her good sweetie.” Chloe moaned as she fingered herself. “Did you hear that lover? She wants me to fuck you good,” he asked with a smile. “Yeah fuck me, good Master. Make both of us cum for the way you fuck.” Hitomi moaned as she felt his cock pump into her. “Master that’s fucking hot.” Chloe moaned. With both girls moaning as he fucked them it was too much for him.

“FUCK!!” he grunted out as he came inside of Hitomi who instantly came for this feeling of her lovers’ cum inside of her. “Fuck yes.” Chloe moaned as she came watching the two of them panting after cumming for one another. David kissed Hitomi as he let her return to her own feet. She walked over to Chloe and gave her a light and sweet kiss.

“If you follow us to his bedroom. You can find out what fucking the both of us is like.” Hitomi said with a smile as she walked past Chloe. David with a smile did the same. Chloe stayed there for the briefest of moments. Then she practically ran to the bedroom taking off her clothes as she went because she knew that she was going to enjoy this very much.


	2. Chapter 2

David Morgan kissed Hitomi while Chloe slept peacefully next to her. “I love you,” he said with a smile. “I love you more,” she said with a matching smile. The three of them had been in a happy relationship for the last six months. After Chloe joined them in bed just once she was “hooked” as she would say to anyone that asked how she could possibly be in this relationship. And last night David had taken her to the limits of ecstasy as a welcome home and she needed to sleep that off.

But he had woken up horny for his lovers. And so had Hitomi. She wanted to make love the second that she had woken up. “Come with me,” he said with a smile looking at the naked angel sleeping in the bed. Hitomi smiled as she threw the covers off the both of them making sure that they didn’t land on Chloe waking her up.

The two of them quietly made their way to the spare bedroom in David’s house. The three of them started calling this their lovers nest. Because whenever there was a time that they needed some alone time but they couldn’t use there bedroom they would go here. Hitomi was already naked and looked so beautiful as she laid down on the bed with her legs spread revealing her pussy for him.

All he had to remove was his pajama bottoms to free his erection. He kneeled on the bed with a smile as he looked down at the woman that had popped out of a lamp with her giant breasts. He crawled into position on top of her with his erection teasing her pussy. She smiled at the feeling of him teasing her pussy with the tip of his penis. “I think I want some mothers milk,” he said with a smile as grabbed one of her massive breasts and started suck on her tit.

“Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt this. She never liked it when her previous master did something like this. But now she couldn’t get enough of this filling of either David or Chloe sucking on her tits. “Why do I love that so much?” she moaned as he moved to the other breast while making sure he had not entered her pussy. “Because we are in love. Everything feels better when you love the person doing it,” he said with a smile as he kissed her as he inserted himself into her.

“Yes it is Master.” she moaned as she felt his penis inside of her. He smiled as he found a rhythm quick that was going to drive both of them crazy. And like always when they were getting into it her breasts started making there clapping noise. “Oh god I love that sound.” she moaned as her head snapped back as she felt her first orgasm pass over her.

“I love you,” he said with a sigh as he kept pumping into her with a smile. “I love you too,” she said with a smile. This was like heaven she never wanted it to end. But she could feel that he was close to cumming now. “I am so glad that I found that lamp.” he moaned as he fucked her. “Me too.” she moaned. “That’s why I want you two to marry me?” he said as he came inside of her.

She came too but she was more shocked by what he had said. “Excuse me?” she asked still shocked. “You heard me I want you and Chloe to marry me,” he said with a smile. She was lost she didn’t expect “this” today. She had thought that it was coming. But right when she woke up out of the blue.

“I had planned to do this last night after the homecoming for Chloe but she was a wild child last night. And I guess it is fitting that I ask you first. So my sweet genie. Will you marry me?” he asked with a smile. “Yes.” she moaned as she felt so much love as she looked at the man. And he took her into his arms happy that she had said yes.

“But how are you going to marry both of us?” she asked with a smile. “Well, I think it is time to tell Chloe that the whole Master thing isn’t just a cute nickname. And tell her that you are really a genie. Because that is a big part of my plan.” he said with a smile as he kissed her again. But this time she was his fiancé.

* * *

“So what have you decided to share with me?” Chloe asked with a smile as she sat at the kitchen table. “Well this,” Hitomi said with a smile as she made a baby bird appear in the palm of her hand. “That’s some trick where did you learn it?” Chloe asked with a smile. “I didn’t learn it,” Hitomi said with a smile as he set her lamp down in front of Chloe. “I met Hitomi when she came out of this,” he said with a smile.

“What do you mean by that?” Chloe asked with a smile. Hitomi then turned into smoke and flew around the two of us. As she liked to do when she wanted to show off in front of me. Then returned to her seat with a smile. Knowing what I was about to do. “You’re serious she’s a genie?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Yes. And before you ask no I did not wish for you to come here or for anything that has happened between us,” he said with a smile. “I wanted to meet you so when I found out that you were driving past here I thought it was a perfect way that I could meet you,” Hitomi said. “That explains why the mechanic could never find anything wrong with my car,” Chloe said with a smile.

“You are taking this surprisingly well,” David said with a smile. “Well, you are about to pop the question to one of us or now that I know that she is a magic genie. Both of us.” Chloe said with a smile. “You knew?” Hitomi asked with a smile. “So he did get you,” Chloe said placing her hand on Hitomi’s. Hitomi then smiled and made the rings that I asked her to make in the other. “Nice,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Is that a yes?” he asked with a smile. “Yes,” Chloe said with a smile giving him a kiss. He then put the rings on their fingers. “So genie lady. Does this mean he is going to use one of those magic wishes for us to marry him?” Chloe asked Hitomi with a smile. “One?” Hitomi asked with a look of confusion.

“It’s okay Chloe. I had the same misconception when I found out that she was a real genie,” he said with a smile. “What misconception?” Hitomi asked with a smile. “Well according to the legends genies only grant three wishes,” I said with a smile. “That’s silly. With all this magical power why would we only grant three wishes?” Hitomi asked with a smile.

“So how does it work?” Chloe asked with a smile. “As my Master. David will have as many wishes as he wants. That is until someone takes control of this lamp. Then I am theirs.” Hitomi said looking at Chloe. “Which is why after the last Master hide her in that cave. So that no one could take her away from him,” he said looking at Chloe. “But we found out that it didn’t work. Someone had figured out that he had some type of magical help and tried to take me from him. But not having me with him cost him his life.” Hitomi said looking at Chloe.

“So you just wish it and we are your wives?” Chloe asked with a smile. “No. You must want to have your family there. So Hitomi I wish that it is legal for me to marry more than one woman.” David said with a smile. Hitomi snapped her fingers and that was that to the world it was no longer illegal to be married to more than one person.

“So can I make love to my fiancé now?” Chloe asked with a smile as she approached David with a smile. “Only if you don’t mind me watching,” Hitomi said with a smile. “Deal,” Chloe said with a smile as she kissed David slipping him her tongue. He enjoyed kissing her like he always dreamed. “You never told me why she wanted to meet me,” Chloe said with a moan as she reached down and unzipped his pants so that she could free her fiancé’s erection that she could feel through his pants.

“I have had a crush on you for years.” he moaned he felt her free his erection and as her fingers start to trace his erection. “And these last few months have been heaven.” he moaned. “So now are you ready to fuck your dream fiancé?” she asked as she lifted her skirt to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any panties. “Fuck yes.” he moaned as he looked at the woman that he had wanted to make love to for many years now. And she was so willing and ready to make love to him too.

She lowered herself onto his waiting erection. “Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt him inside of her. She had boyfriends before but she never quite felt anything like this man before. She loved the feeling of him inside of her. And how he made her feel as he fucked her. “Fuck me baby.” she moaned. “That’s the plan, my lovely fiancé,” David said with a smile.

She smiled at him as the two of them heard the sounds of a woman moaning. But it wasn’t her. They looked over and they saw Hitomi sitting at the table her huge tits out of their holsters and were looking exquisite. One hand was on one of her tits playing with them. The other was buried into her pussy as she fingered herself. Chloe smiled at Hitomi.

“Our little voyeur is enjoying the show,” Chloe said with a smile and a moan. “Then let’s give her something to watch,” he said with a smile as he pulled her closer forcing his cock deeper into Chloe. “Fuck.” Chloe moaned as she felt him deep inside of her. “Our fiancé is a good lover isn’t he?” Hitomi asked with a smile seeing the look on Chloe’s face. “Hell yes, he is.” Chloe moaned looking at Hitomi with a smile.

“I think I’m going to cum,” he grunted out. “Cum inside of me, lover. Cum inside of me.” Chloe moaned as she held on tightly to him. “FUCK.” he grunted as he sent his load deep into his new fiancé. Which caused her to cum too. Chloe then smiled at him. The smile that only a lover could share. Then Hitomi’s giant boobs came on either side of Chloe’s head sandwiching her head with her breasts.

Chloe smiled up at the woman. “Why is it I love it when you do this?” Chloe asked with a sigh. “Because we both love her beautiful breasts,” he said with a smile looking at the two of them like this and he was in heaven. “When you talk like that I feel happy that that ass gave me them,” Hitomi said with a smile. “Huh?” Chloe asked. “Long story.” Hitomi and David said together giving Chloe a kiss.

* * *

A few months later they were married. The wedding was a small ceremony with only there closest friends and family. Chloe had started work on a new project. She was so secretive about it too. She didn’t want to tell David what it was. But he had the feeling like she had told Hitomi. He knew that she was going to be inviting a new castmate to the house so they could meet her.

And David’s suspicion was proven true. Hitomi just smiled as they walked into the room. “Hello.” the Japanese woman that Chloe had brought home said in English. “H-Hello.” David stammered. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Sitting at his kitchen table was Ichimichi Mao. Another woman that he had had a crush on for years. And both Chloe and Hitomi had smiles on their faces. Showing that they had made all of this possible for him to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

Before David Morgan knew what was happening he was laughing with Ichimichi Mao in the kitchen. She was going to be working with Chloe in her next movie. And also before either of them knew it both Chloe and Hitomi where both gone. Mao started laughing at the story that David was telling her. “Really?” she asked looking at him. “Really. I thought I was going to die laughing.” David said with a smile. “I can imagine,” she said with a smile. At that point, she noticed that we were alone.

“Where are your wives?” she asked looking around us. David smiled at the fact that it had taken her this long to notice this. He had noticed that they had left a while ago but he was having too much fun talking and laughing with Mao to bring this up. “They left us alone because of me,” I said with a smile. “Excuse me?” Mao asked looking at him. He smiled and told her the truth.

“When she found out that you were going to be working on that movie. She probably came up with the idea for you to come to meet me,” he said with a smile looking at her. “Why?” she asked looking at him. “Because I have had a crush on you for a long time now. In fact, when I first met my sweet Hitomi she walked into my bedroom with my computer displaying you and Chloe over and over again,” he said with a smile not sure how she was going to react to this information.

“So you have a thing for me?” Mao asked with a smile. “Yes. But I know I don’t-” he started but she kissed him halfway through his sentence. He kissed her back hungrily. Slipping her his tongue as they kissed. She never thought that she was going to be making out with a married man. Let alone a married man that had just married two women not that long before. But as she laughed with this man she fell in love with him. And finding out that he had the hots for her too was too much and she needed to have him inside her now.

No words were spoken. They both spoke with their bodies. His hands exploring her body with no hesitation from her. She welcomed his hands. If anything she encouraged him to explore her body even farther. In a flash the two of them were naked and she was laying on the kitchen table naked with her legs wrapped around him and him standing over her pumping into her.

“Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt him pump into her like it was his only purpose in life. “Do you like the way I’m fucking you?” he moaned as he pumped into her. “Fuck yes. No man has ever made me feel this way before. My body feels like it’s on fire. You fuck me sooo good baby.” she moaned looking up at her lover and smiled as she started to play with her tits for him to see.

“Oh fuck you are so hot.” he moaned as he pumped into her. He loved seeing her like this. Lying on her back with him pumping into it. But what was making this even hotter is the one thing that she hadn’t noticed yet. The soft slap, slap, slap sound that was coming from the kitchen hallway. He knew what that sound was. It was the sound of Hitomi’s breasts as she was fucked by Chloe. He figured that they were still keeping an eye on their husband making sure that he didn’t stick his foot in his mouth as he talked with Mao.

“Fuck me harder.” she moaned as she felt her orgasm building faster and faster. He pumped into her faster and faster. Trying to make her love this even more then he was. He wanted her to become his girlfriend. He needed that. And if the only way to make that happen was to make her have an Earth shattering orgasm he was going to make sure she had that. And with every thrust he made he was making that come true.

“FUCK!!!” she screamed as her back arched as she came. And for the first time in her life, she came squirting her juices onto him as her eyes rolled back into her head. He came too, shooting his cum deep inside of her. She collapsed onto the table after her orgasmic wave passed over her. “Are you alright lover?” he asked her as he leaned down and kissed her neck. “T-That was the best orgasm of my life,” she said with a smile as she felt his kisses on her neck.

“Our man can have that effect on women,” Chloe said as she sauntered into the kitchen naked. She kissed tapped her on the back and he stood up and gave her a kiss slipping her his tongue. Which to her surprise turned Mao on a little. “Where is Hitomi?” he asked with a smile as he lightly pulled himself out of Mao who slowly and shakily sat up. “I’m right here love,” she said with a smile.

She rushed to her husband’s side and gave him a kiss. “Your other wife can really take a lot out of a girl,” she said with a smile. “Yes I can,” Chloe said with a smile and a wink. “What have I got myself into?” Mao asked with a weak smile. “A world full of pleasure,” Chloe said with a smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek. And Hitomi did the same thing. “Welcome to our little love fest,” he said with a smile as Mao smiled at the three people in the room.

*     *     *

Mao not long after that moved in with the three of them from her life in Japan. But she didn’t look back. As she told everyone that she knew she had found the love of her life. The man that made her whole. The man that was going to be her husband someday. “What are you doing?” Mao asked with a smile as she felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her midsection. “Come with me,” Chloe said as she led the two of them to their bedroom.

As they got closer Mao started to hear something. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Then she looked into their room and there were David and Hitomi. Both were naked and Hitomi was riding there man. “Fuck.” Mao moaned as she watched the two of them getting lost in passion and lust. “That’s my plan.” Chloe moaned into her ear as she kissed her neck. And her hands started to wonder Mao’s pants line. Finding the button and then undoing it.

Mao smiled as she felt her boyfriends wife’s fingertips slowly tracing the lace in her now wet underwear. “My my. Are these wet for our man fucking my sister wife?” Chloe asked with a smile as she shoved her hand farther down her panties causing Mao to moan as she felt her fingers on the inside of her panties. “What are you doing to me?” Mao asked in a whimper. She didn’t want Chloe to stop. She needed her fingers. She loved those fingers.

“What I want my pet. You are sleeping with my husband.” Chloe said as she kissed Mao’s earlobe. Mao loved it when Hitomi or Chloe brought that up. She didn’t know why. When she was a girl she always hated stories about people cheating on their husband or wife. She swore that she would never put herself in that position where she was the other woman. But here she was in love with a married man. Who was currently fucking one of his wives. While his other wife was playfully tracing her pussy with her fingertips.

“FUCK.” Mao moaned as she felt Chloe insert two fingers inside of her pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt them pump into her as Chloe kissed her neck. All with the soft slap, slap, slap, slap of Hitomi’s breasts as she rode her husbands’ cock. “Fuck me, baby. Fuck me.” Mao heard Hitomi moan as she rode him. “Do you enjoy her moans and groans for our man?” Chloe asked with a smile as she pumped her fingers inside of his new girlfriend.

“Fuck yes.” Mao moaned as she opened her eyes just enough to see her man grabbing hold of Hitomi’s massive breasts making them stop making that wonderful noise of them bouncing for her their sexual pleasure. “Please, I need that sound baby.” Mao moaned as she watched her man fuck Hitomi. “We all do. We love that sound we crave that sound.” Chloe said smiling against Mao’s neck.

“But don’t you love those tits too. They’re beautiful. Don’t you just want to suck on them?” Chloe asked with a kiss to Mao’s neck as she added another finger to Mao’s pussy. “Yes. Oh god yes.” she moaned as David let go of those breasts and the wonderful sounds of them slapping against her own flesh returned. “Are you close to cumming?” Chloe asked with a smile feeling it in her fingertips as she fingered her.

“Yes, I am about to cum for all of this.” Mao moaned as she heard Hitomi scream in pleasure as she came for her man. “FUCK!!!!” Mao moaned as she came with a stain in her pants appearing as her head lolled back onto Chloe’s shoulder who smiled at this. “Did you girls love the show?” David asked seeing them in the doorway. Mao started to giggle as they looked at her.

She didn’t know why. She had just had the first of what she hoped would be many lesbian experiences with the wife of her boyfriend. Her pants showed the fact that she had just cum for this woman too. But she couldn’t stop giggling. She walked in and kiss David before she slowly removed her soaked pants. “What’s so funny?” Hitomi asked as Mao now naked crawled into bed with them. As Chloe sucked the juices off her fingers. “I’ve never been this happy before. Can I have a go?” Mao asked with a smile.

“Sure,” Hitomi said getting off David for Mao to enjoy him. “I wasn’t talking about him,” Mao said as she pulled Hitomi into her arms and started to fuck her as Chloe stripped and started to enjoy their man right next to them. And all four of them started to moaned their heads off as they fucked for the rest of the night.

*     *     *

“Are you sure about this?” Chloe asked Hitomi as the two of them were on the computer looking at something on the screen when David and Mao walked into the room. “What is it?” I asked looking at them. “I think it’s time to tell our girl my little secret,” Hitomi said looking at David. “You’re that sure?” Chloe asked her sister wife. “You don’t forget what your sister was going to be put in when she came of age,” Hitomi said looking at Chloe.

“What are you talking about?” Mao asked looking at everyone. “Hitomi is a genie. She can grant wishes for me, her Master. I want you to know that while it is true I did have a crush on you. But I never wished for you or to be your lover.” David said with a smile trying to make her understand that fact. “I believe that,” Mao said with a smile wrapping her arms around him. “You do?” Chloe asked looking relieved that there wasn’t going to be a big problem.

She had been so worried that would be the case when Mao had told them that she never had a lesbian experience before she had met the three of them. “Yeah. It’s true that it is a bit convenient that you have a genie and so many women in love with you. But from the moment you first came inside of me, I could tell when you are lying. I’ve known that you have been hiding something from me. Now I am glad you have told me.” Mao said with a smile and kissed David.

“So what’s this about your sister?” David asked as the two of them went over to the computer. “I have a younger sister named Jisoo. She is also a genie. But I haven’t seen her since I was officially made a genie. This container was going to be hers.” Hitomi said with a smile that she hadn’t cost them a great woman by her excitement of finding what she hoped would be her sister. “Then let’s have a family reunion shall we,” David said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

David Morgan smiled as his wives and girlfriend executed the plan that they had worked out. Hitomi couldn’t wish that her sister’s lamp be in her husbands’ hands that would anyone person with a genie too much power. He had to get to it and take it himself. But if they would get caught they could get in trouble. Her sister’s lamp had been found in an archaeological dig. He had to get to it before they figured out that that was a magic lamp.

But he couldn’t let them know of the importance either. So David made Hitomi make an exact replica of her sister’s lamp and they made a big show to distract the people around it as well as make the cameras that were there not show the movements of him as he made the switch. And no one was the wiser as he subtly walked away with Jisoo’s lamp. Hitomi wanted to be there when David released Jisoo. But she didn’t know what had happened to her.

She had met so many people that wanted sex. She felt that the same thing had to have happened to her sister. So she wanted David to be with her alone when he released her. So if she thought that she would have to do exactly what she had thought that she had had to do when she was freed by David. She watched as her husband made his way away from the scene with her sister hopefully still inside.

David made his way to the van that they had rented for this he hoped in and drove to a secluded road where no one ever came an then he inspected the lamp that had been found in that dig. Like Hitomi’s lamp, it made him feel like it was important somehow. “Good sign,” he said to himself as he started to dust the lamp with his bare hand and just as when he released Hitomi a puff of smoke escaped the lamp.

He smiled as the puff of smoke solidified as a lovely young woman sat in front of him on the floor of the van. “Hello, my master. Shall I make you feel good?” she asked with a smile as she crawled up to her master and kissed him. He had talked about this with Chloe, Mao, Hitomi. He had told them that he was going to turn her down if she had wanted to make her master happy. Hitomi told him that he was going to have to do it gently she didn’t want her sister to have a hard time with this.

But from the moment their lips touched his brain went: I need this woman now. He kissed her back and tore off her top that she was wearing. He was so glad that they had bought a change of clothes that they had hoped would fit if they need it. So as she pulled him down to the floor of the to fuck this woman he was not gentle with her clothes and she was loving this about her new master.

She had been fucking her masters for many years her last master had said that she was the best fuck he had ever had. But right now she was in heaven like she had never been before. Her body was on fire in the best ways possible. She never thought that her body could feel like this. She never wanted this to end. And when he pulled down his pants and freed his erection from his pants. He had already torn her silk pants off and she was naked on the floor of the van. He thrust himself inside of her and started pounding her pussy.

“Fuck Jisoo. You’re so tight.” he moaned into her ear. She was lost in passions and it didn’t register that he had used her name. “I’ve never been fucked like this master. You fill me up so good.” she had been trained by other masters to praise them while they fucked her. But this time it wasn’t just bullshit that she said because they had made her. She meant every word of it this time. “I try my sweet,” he said kissing her slipping her his tongue as he pumped into her the way that he knew that she was going to love.

“Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt him pump in and out of her. “You going to cum for me sweetie?” he asked her with a smile. He felt his own orgasm coming too. And he wanted her to cum first. He knew that it was possibly the first true orgasm that she had ever had. So he wanted her to have the best one. “Yes. You’re going to make me cum master. Better than any other master before you.” she moaned. “I don’t think that I can hold out any more baby. I’m cumming.” he moaned as he shot his load deep inside of her. She let out a squeal as she arched her back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm passed over her body.

“That was amazing Jisoo,” he said with a smile and gave her another kiss. This was when she realized that he was using her name and not calling her genie as all her other masters had in her life. “How do you know that name?” she asked if she had any energy to move she would have but she was exhausted from her massive orgasm. “Because you’re not my only genie. I have Hitomi too. And she is going to be pissed at me for fucking you.” he said with a smile as he got out from between her legs.

She was shocked that this man had her sister Hitomi too. “Then why do you have me too?” she asked as the wave her orgasm finally passed and she could start moving again. “Because I married Hitomi and she wants to have her sister in her life again. And like I said I’m going to face three very pissed women when we get home. Here are some clothes for you to wear. We didn’t know the size but we figured that we would get a verity of things. Pick out what fits sweetie.” he said as he finished getting dressed and sat down in the driver’s seat and started to drive to the house with a confused and still aroused Jisoo slowly picking out clothes and looking up at the man that had just made her cum as no one had before.

*     *     *

Jisoo watched as he drove up to the driveway of his house that he shared with his girls. She couldn’t believe that she was about to meet her sister after all these years apart. She was nerves as hell. And to find out that she had fucked her brother-in-law. She didn’t want her sister to hate her. But the whole trip she couldn’t stop taking peeks at him. She couldn’t stop wanting it to happen again. But then she also wanted to never hurt her sister.

She got even more nervous with every step that she took up to the house. She didn’t want to tell her sister that she fucked him. She had to have had the same experience as she did. Because how else did she marry a guy like David. She remembered the first master she had that wished that she had this body. So what was she going to look like? She took a deep breath as she saw David open the door.

Then she heard a roar as a busty woman ran out the door and tackled her. “Jisoo!” she heard as this woman pulled her into a hug. “Hitomi?” Jisoo asked looking her sister over. Like her, she had a human body now. But unlike her, she also had massive breasts. “Did David wish for those?” Jisoo asked with a bewildered look. “No, he didn’t. If anything he has made me feel more like myself with or without them.” Hitomi said with a smile. She then looked at him with his guilty smile. She then gave the two of them a smirk. “You two had sex didn’t you?” she asked with a smile.

At that point, Chloe and Mao started to giggle. And you could hear a soft voice. “Twenty bucks sweetie,” Mao said softly and Chloe smiled at as she handed her the twenty. “You guys aren’t mad?” he asked with a little look of uneasiness. “Yes sweetie,” Hitomi said with a smile. “But you are going to have to make it up to me later,” she said with a seductive smile.

*     *     *

Jisoo had gotten settled in her room in the house. The next day she was all alone. She wanted to talk to her sister some more but like a married woman, she slept with her husband. Jisoo slowly made his way to her sisters’ bedroom. Then she started to hear moaning. “Oh fuck baby. I’m going to cum again.” she heard. It was David’s voice and she slowly peeked into the bedroom through the crack in the door.

She saw her sister riding the same man who had given her the best orgasm of her life the day before. She got slowly wetter as she watched her sister bounce on his cock. Her giant tits clapping as she did. “Good baby. But you aren’t going to stop until I’m satisfied. So keep fucking your genie master.” she said with a moan.

Jisoo loved that she was calling their master “master” right now. She was clearly in control of him. But calling him master was slowly making her trace the line of her sweat pants that she had picked the night before. “Yes baby I’ll fuck you until you are the happiest genie in the world.” he moaned as she saw his eyes close. She could tell that he had just cum inside of her sister. “Fuck it.” Jisoo moaned as she slowly removed her close and walked into the room where her sister was getting fucked by her master.

“Jisoo sweetie what do you w-want baby sister?” Hitomi asked with a smile. Jisoo then kissed her own sister. “I wanna join my big sister fucking master,” Jisoo said in a lust-filled whisper. “Sure thing sweetie. Do you want him inside of you while you play with my tits like you are right now?” Hitomi said with a smile as she felt her sister messaging her breasts. “Yes.” Jisoo moaned as she saw her sister climb off her husband and Jisoo slowly lowered herself onto her masters waiting cock.

She breathed in slightly as she started to ride her master. Then she turned to her sister that was smiling at her sister as she slowly started to moan. “I wanna s-suck my big s-sisters tits.” Jisoo moaned as she started to kiss her tits. “That’s it baby sister. Love my big tits.” Hitomi moaned as she felt her sister start to suck on them. “Fuck that’s hot.” David moaned as he watched this.

“Hush master let the sisterly bonding continue. And remember you can’t stop until I’m satisfied.” Hitomi said with a smile as her sister sucked her tits like her life was depended on it. “You like my tits baby sister?” Hitomi moaned as she held her sisters. “Oh so much.” Jisoo moaned taking only the briefest of moments before she went back to sucking her sisters’ tits. “FUCK!!” David yelled as he came for the first time inside of Jisoo who loved the feeling of her master cumming inside of her. But she wanted more and Hitomi did too. “Don’t you stop master,” Hitomi said with a smile.

“I won’t, baby,” he said with a smile as he continued to pump into Jisoo. “Thanks, sister,” she said looking at her sister for the briefest of moments before she went back to sucking on her tits. “Well, baby sister I’m not satisfied until you are. And you are this too much aren’t you?” she asked looking at her. She moaned her answer as she sucked. She was indeed loving this. When she first came into the room she wanted to make her master happy by kissing her sister but now she wanted to suck these tits for the rest of her life.

David pumped into her with every ounce of energy he had. He knew that when this was over he was going to be passed out for several hours. But he tried to keep this up. “I think he is going to pass out soon sister,” Jisoo said breaking her attention from her sisters’ tits. “Is that true master?” Hitomi asked with a smile. “I-I can k-keep g-going for you,” he said weakly. “It’s okay sweetie I think my sister will keep me company now. So fill her up and give me a mess to clean up.” Hitomi said with a smile as she finally let her husband go from making up to her for fucking her sister the day before.

David groaned one last time and he filled his new genie up one more time with his cum and she came too. As he shot his last load he had in him for the day deep inside of her and passed out. “He’s sweet isn’t our master?” Hitomi asked her sister. “Yes,” Jisoo said as she looked at her sister. She didn’t know what she wanted right now. Yesterday and when she had gotten up she didn’t want this woman as a lover. But right now that was all she could think about.

“You wanna fuck don’t you little sister?” Hitomi asked with a smile. “Yes.” Jisoo moaned. “ Then cum here.” Hitomi joked and kissed her sister one more time as the two of them started to fuck by their unconscious master for the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon. While Chloe and Mao started to plan the next move in their career. The fame that they were having for being in the first legal polygamist marriage. And it was transferring to Mao now because she was the new girlfriend. And it looked like it was going to be a movie with a girl by the name of Yano Yuuka.


End file.
